


Makin' My Way Downtown

by DefTotes



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, a couple months before their first north american tour damnit, i could use it as practice for my other story?, i may or may not add another chapter, it may or may not be nsfw, its past her bedtime, no noodle, phase one maybe?, somewhere between phase one and phase two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefTotes/pseuds/DefTotes
Summary: Walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound.You're on your way home when you bump into 2 out of 4 members of your newest favorite band, and they lost their singer! You're hoping you can help...





	Makin' My Way Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm super into Gorillaz right now, and I wanted a fic where the reader has to choose between russ, 2-d and mudz, but i wasnt sure how to write it. thats how this was born. its not proofread, and i wrote it at 4am, so, i dont know, there may be some things wrong with it.

You walked down the same street you always did this time of year. The bright lights of downtown Chicago in the winter never ceased to amaze you, no matter how long you stared. You’d lived in Chicago all your life, but had only recently moved downtown. You and your roommate had found each other on an ad you’d placed in a local paper. You didn’t mind them, they were generally quiet, only spoke when spoken to. They made and sold art online, which you would’ve loved, if they actually knew what they made.

Realizing that you had stopped walking to think, you shook off the snow that had accumulated on your hat and shoulders. You hated when you did that. You normally listened to music when you walked home, but due to it being dark you’d decided that you didn’t want to risk being a target any more than you already were. You weren’t very tall, not at all actually, you hadn’t even meet 5 feet. That’s why, when you felt a light tap on your shoulder, you didn’t hesitate to whip your pocket knife out as you quickly spun around. You stared into two cue balls, no, they were, eyes?

“Sorry to bother you miss, but can you point me back to State Street?”

A tall black man stood in front of you, “Umm.. yeah.” You responded, voice small. You hadn’t pointed in a direction, leaving the man to continue to stand there, waiting for the rest of your response. “Are you a fan?” he questioned hesitantly. “O-Of what?” You stuttered, realizing that you were still holding out your knife, you quickly flipped it back closed. “Of the best band in the world of course!” You turned around, only to bump into another tall man, this one of, green complexion?

“Oh shit…” You mumbled to yourself, looking down at the ground. You knew exactly who these men were, you couldn’t say you we’re a huge fan since you had only been reintroduced to them a couple of months ago. “So which way’s State?” The tall man, Russel, asked again. “Yes!” you managed to get out, the rest of your sentence seemed to get easier from there, “Yes, I am a fan, uh, a new fan. Oh and, uh, it’s three or four blocks that way.” You pointed behind you, “Keep walking until you hit Target, that’s State. Were you looking for somewhere in particular? Your hotel? The train station?” You asked, the need to keep talking to them overwhelming you. You could practically feel Murdoc’s eyes tugging your clothes away. Gosh, no, you had to stay focused.

You had rarely found yourself attracted to the man, you more or less questioned his mental state, that never stopped your mind from wandering. Curiosity you told yourself, that was all it was. You could not say the same for the man to your left however. Though you were well past your “slightly obsessed” phase of liking the band, you still would wonder how it felt to be engulfed in your own personal world of the drummer. Focus!

“No, not really, thank you-” Russel nodded politely, but was interrupted by the man to your right. “No, no, no beautiful, you’ve done more than enough.” Murdoc praised you, slowly putting his arm around you, “Though, if you really want to help I’m sure I could think of something you could do.” He winked, sticking his tongue out a bit.” Russel rolled his eyes, or, you think he did, judging by his dramatic movements, “Leave the girl alone, man, can’t you see that you’re making her uncomfortable.” “I-I’m fine”, you said, stepping away from Murdoc and removing his green arm from your shoulders. “I’m actually on way home from work, but I could go for a drink if you guys wanted to join me.” Russel’s eyebrows shot up, “Thank you again, for the offer, but I’m afraid we’re actually pretty busy.” Murdoc groaned, “Do we really need that bloke? If he doesn’t show up by tomorrow afternoon then you and Noodle can go looking for’m.” “We just finished putting her to sleep, she was up way past her bedtime because she was worried, we’re not going back to the hotel empty handed.”

The two men continued to bicker in front of you for a couple of minutes before Murdoc gave in, “Alright, fine!” he threw his hands in the air dramatically, turning back to you, “Listen love, I’m sure you know that twat of a singer, if you manage to see him,” he pulled a napkin and pen out of his pocket without looking away from you, “Make sure to give me a call.” He said, scribbling down a number. You waved at the men as they walked in the opposite direction. You took two steps before falling against a wall and releasing what seemed to be the biggest breath you’d ever taken. If they never found what’s his face, you made a mental note to apply for the job. Or maybe you could become an opera singer. You took two more deep breathes before the adrenaline rush hit you.

You skipped to your apartment with a pep in your step. You might not have met Noodle and the singer, but you met everyone you wanted to, and that was what counted. The singer, what was his name. You stopped skipping to think. What was his name? You really only knew Clint Eastwood, and even then, Del sang most of that song. God fucking… okay, you just had to think for a second. Maybe Murdoc’s note gave any clue as to what his name was. You retrieved the crumbled-up napkin to read a phone number, and an upside down cross. “How charming.” You said to yourself as you continued walking. It was only a couple of minutes before you got back to your apartment, to which you found your roommate laying in the middle of the living room.

“Good evening to you too.” You gave them a smirk as you hung your jacket up on a hook, “Everything alright?” “Is anything ever alright?” the groaned, their nasally voice echoing into your room. “Well my day was pretty alright if you ask me.” You said, not bothering to close the door as you changed your clothes, “You won’t believe who I met today.” “Who?” they asked in a monotone voice, knowing that you were going to them whether they asked or not. “Well first, you know that band I listen to? The British one?” “Nope. When you turn on your music, I turn on mine.” They said, picking themselves up as you walked back into the room, “Well I listen to this band, pretty well known, Gorillaz they’re called. Anyway, I was walking home when I ran into the bassist and the drummer.” Your roommate was looking at you like you’d grown another head. “You said the Gorillas?” they questioned. “Just Gorillaz, but yeah, so you have heard of them?” You said, putting your coat back on. “Uh, no. Were they looking for their singer? Tall? Blue hair?” “Oh shit you saw’m?!” you nearly screamed, “Where was he? I was just about to go out looking for him, so I’m gonna need an approximate time and location.” Your roommate tensed up, “Yeah, you could say I saw him.” They mumbled. “You didn’t sleep with him did you? Not that there’s anything wrong with him, I’m just curious at this point.” You tried to reassure them, but they only seemed to tense up more. “You did, didn’t you?” your eyes went wide and a huge grin crossed your face. “No! I, uh, he’s, hmmmm…” They pointed to their room. “He, uh, jumped in front of a car. I, um, brought him back here.”

Your jaw had already hit the ground by the time they’d pointed to the room. The singer was in your room. Well fuck. “You hit him with your car…” you said, mouth barely moving, “You hit him with a car and now we’ve got a lawsuit on our hands…” “H-Hey! How’d you know I hit’m? The light had already turned green and he started walking!” they raised their voice in defense. “Well shit that doesn’t give you the excuse to run him over!” you laughed, the situation suddenly seeming extremely funny. You leaned against the wall, unzipping your coat. When you finished laughing, you and your roommate sat in silence for an awkward amount of time before you spoke up. “So, uh, this is gonna sound weird, but did you catch his name?” you said, jacket still hanging off your shoulders. “2-D.” Your roommate said, laying back down on the floor.

You took this time to take off your jacket and hang it back up. You walked over to your roommate’s door, “Is he sleeping?” you asked, to which you received a silent nod. You tried your best to open the door as quietly as possible, but the door had other plans, creaking all the way open. You made another mental note to replace the hinges whenever you had the time. Luckily it didn’t look like it woke the man up at all. You slowly crept over to the bed, aware that your roommate was now on their feet, looking into their room from the door frame. You turned on the lamp that sat next to your roommate’s bed, which really made a difference. The skinny man was curled up into a ball on the queen- sized bed, completely under the covers. You took a deep breath as you peeled the covered off of the figure. Your roommate had neglected to take any articles of clothing off of the man, probably out of respect, but judging by the amount of sweat that stuck to the man’s forehead, you took it upon yourself to do this man a favor.

You started with his shoes, making sure that he wasn’t too easy to wake up. You’d gotten both of his shoes off before your roommate decided to add their two cents into your actions, “Don’t get weird, alright? That’s my bed he’s on and I’ll be damned before-” you waved your hand, hushing them. “Oh quiet you, I’m not gonna do anything, and I’m the one who has to wash this week, so thank you for throwing him on the bed with his muddy boots. You’re gonna be lucky if I can get the stains out of this one…” You grumbled towards the end, going to take off his jacket, seeing that his entire shirt was also drenched. You shook your head as you looked up at your friend, “Now look what you’re gonna make me do.” You whispered, not wanting to risk waking him up. “I’ll wash this week, but if you’re gonna get him naked, take him to your bed. You rolled your eyes, “Go get me my red pants, the super big ones. They should be in the top dresser.” They scoffed as they walked away.

“Oh look at me, I hit famous people with cars and then act like I’m too cool to take care of them after I bring them to my house instead of taking theme to the hospital…” You mocked your roommate. As you got his shirt off you began to notice just how attractive this man was up close. He didn’t have a lot of meat on his body, making his ribs very apparent, and his facial features looked soft as opposed to the tired look he wore on TV. He was quite, pretty? Your roommate came back with your pants as you were admiring 2-D. “Get a room.” The stuck heir tongue out as they through your pants, “One that preferably isn’t mine.” You chuckled at the comment, a light blush reaching your cheeks. You didn’t want to be weird, but, you had to get him out of those pants. You decided that you should just, do your best with your eyes closed. Your roommate laughed when you closed your eyes tight, trying to unbuckle his pants. You somehow managed to swap his pants out for yours, and you were a bit surprised hey fit. They were a little short at the bottom actually, but they worked as pajama pants! You stood triumphally at the end of the bed, “Now, you’re gonna help carry this monster of a man to my room.” you demanded. Your roommate didn’t oppose much, probably because they wanted him out of their room so they could go to sleep. You were worried that something might be wrong as you hadn’t seen the man move while you were getting him dressed. Your worries were quickly pushed away as soon as you set him down on your bed however. The second 2-D hit the covers he pulled himself under completely, rolling himself into a ball. You turned your nightlight on, cracking the door just enough so that he wouldn’t have trouble opening it if he was disoriented when he woke up.

You had the nagging feeling that you were forgetting something as you walked into the small kitchen, grabbing a bowl and your favorite cereal. You heard your cell phone chime as you set the objects on the table and instantly remembered about Russel and Murdoc. “Shit…” you whispered as you dug around your coat pockets until you found it. You got a text from your roommate, asking you if you were going to be sleeping on the couch, to which you sent a quick yes to. You unwrapped Murdoc’s number again and hurriedly typed in the digits. The phone went to voicemail the first time you called, but upon calling a second time, it only rang twice before it was picked up.

“‘ose this then?” Murdoc’s gruff voice answered, making you giggle a bit, “It’s y/n, the girl who gave you directions earlier!” you beamed into the phone. “I found 2-D! Kind of, anyway...” “Well that’s news isn’t it..” you heard him grumble something else but you couldn’t make out what. You heard Russel’s voice in the background, presumably asking who his bandmate was talking to. Murdoc sounded like he’d put the phone to his chest, “You won’t believe this Russ, you remember that girl I was trying to get with earlier?” there was a pause, “No, the other one, with the hat. She’s claimin’ to ‘ave found the faceache.” There was another pause, “Hello? You still there beautiful?” he said back into the phone. The loudness of his voice causing you to yelp. “Yes? I’m here!” you said, holding your phone with two hands as you sat at the table. You were getting star-struck by talking on the phone, how, you asked yourself, how? “Where are you? Russel and I can take a taxi over there an’ pick’m up.” “Now, don’t be weirded out, but he’s at my house, and uh, I promise I didn’t kidnap him, but, hmm… He’s passed the fuck out.” You struggled to keep your voice from cracking. Murdoc was silent on the other end, causing your anxiety to build up higher and higher. “Well talk about a lousy lay, if you wanted to sleep with a celebrity you could’a just said so love, I’m sure that-” You started to realize what the green man was saying. “Oh jeez! No! I didn’t, we didn’t, I mean, urgh...” your head fell to rest on the table, “He was unconscious when I got home, my roommate took him in after an,…” You questioned yourself for a moment, maybe 2-D didn’t see who hit him? You could try to play the hero, but then there was a chance that the singer was well aware of the situation, “An accident…”

You’d heard Murdoc ask you something over the phone, but your attention was now focused on a certain head of blue hair that stood in the doorway. The man didn’t say anything as he stood there, eyes half closed. “Um, hey, there?” you tried to ask him, whispering a quiet, “Hold on he woke up.” into the phone before putting it down. You were cautious as you approached 2-D, who had yet to answer your question, “Do you know where you are?” “’m back at the studio...” he mumbled. Ah okay, he was either delirious or sleepwalking, neither of which is good for you. “Y-Yeah, let’s just, go back to bed, you have to be up early…” you said, putting his arm around your shoulders. “M’hm, gotta flight to Chicago inna morni’n...” he nodded, seeming to look down at the floor. “Yeah…” was the only thing your tiny mind could think of. You’d never paid much attention to the singer, but with him almost literally hugging you as you walked him back to the room, you would’ve been blind to not notice just how damn sexy he was. As you approached the door to your room you remembered that you had left your phone on the kitchen table, “Can you stay here, I’ll be right back.” You said to him, squeezing his arm to let you go. “M’hm…” he said, his grip not faltering. For a skinny dude, he was a lot stronger than he looked. “Can you, you know…?” you said back to him, trying to move his arm, which had snaked its way around your neck. In any other situation, you would be completely fine with his arm around you, but things took a more frightening turn as his arm kept moving, putting you at a high risk of being choked if his arm got any tighter. “2-D, uhm…” you muttered, trying to break loose from the iron grip.

This was not the way you wanted to die. You laughed to yourself, you were not going to die, you just needed to get in the kitchen before the man’s arm got any tighter around your neck, without waking him up. It was admittedly harder than you’d made it sound. You got a solid foot towards the kitchen when 2-D started to mumble, every so often, pulling you closer to him lightly choking you every time. You know, you actually didn’t mind being in this situation. “Kinky...” you laughed to yourself, causing the singer behind you to giggle.

“What’s with all the noise...” Your roommate walked out of their room with a facemask on, a sight you’d become too familiar with. “What in the hell is going on here?” they said, trying their best not to laugh. “Keep your voice down, you don’t want to wake him up...” you loudly whispered, physically unable to turn around to look at them, “Do me a favor, go get my phone from the kitchen table.” They yawned in response, “I actually came out here to use the bathroom…” they smirked. “Pleaaase common, I’m being choked over here.” You rolled your eyes and flailed your arms. “Alright, but you wash the clothes this week.” They said, scooting past you and into the kitchen, “You’re in a phone call…?” they asked curiously, handing the phone back to you. “Yes, I know that, that’s why I wanted the phone!” you said, shooing them away to the bathroom.

“Hello?” you whispered into the phone. There were a few seconds before you got a response. “Hello?” Russel answered back. “Great! You’re still there. I found myself in quite a predicament.” You said, trying one last time to free yourself from the confines of the lanky man. You heard the phone rustle around for a bit, and it might’ve even fallen before it was picked back up. “Do me a favor love and put 2-D on the phone.” You could hear the venom seeping out of Murdoc’s voice. Instead of arguing, like a rational person would have done you just let out a squeak and held the small brick up to the mans ear. There was a quiet silence for a second, what you would imagine an eye of a hurricane felt like, before you heard the green man spew violent obscenities through your personal communication device. You only had a second to think about what would happen if he broke your speaker before the arm around your neck launched you into the air as it tightened to unbelievable strengths.

This is it. This is the moment you die. In your living room, strangled by a world-wide British celebrity. You could feel your lungs burning as you gasped for air, arms running on auto pilot as they clawed at the skinny arms that held you suspended. The world seemed to lose color as your strength withered away with your vision. You thought you heard the bathroom door open. God, you really needed to fix all the hinges in your shitty apartment. Everything went black. You felt nothing, or, you think you did? How can you think if you’re dead? Your hearing was coming back to you, to which you heard, crying? You hated when people cried, it made you cry. You started to tear up at the sounds of the sobs, which were getting louder. Your vision started to come back, along with your sense of touch. You were leaned up against the couch, and there was yelling. Not as loud as the crying, but you could hear it.

You took a deep breath. It hurt. It hurt to breathe. You looked around, putting your hand around your neck. Fuck! It hurt to touch too. Where was that crying- “M’Sorry! M’Sorry! I didn’t mean too!”’ you heard, the man sob from the kitchen. 2-D! You looked around to find your phone on the floor, curses still being yelled through it. Oh shit. You struggled to stand up, using the wall as a crutch as you walked into the kitchen. The tall British man sat at your table, as your roommate continued to interrogate him. “Sleep”, you coughed, bringing their attention back to you, “Sleepwalking. Doesn’t know.” You shook your head at your roommate, who was now at your side, trying to keep you up. “He damn near killed you and you’re gonna defend him?” your roommate yelled. “You hit him with your car.” You said, trying to laugh, but only causing more pain to your throat. You patted them on the back, pointing to their room in hopes that they get the message. They look at your hand for a second and roll their eyes, grumbling something about saving your life. “Thank you…” You blow them a kiss as they close the door. 2-D’s crying has gotten progressively quieter as you approach him. He flinches when you put your hand on his shoulder, and you pity the poor man. “Iswea’I’idn’tknowwotIwasdoin’I’idn’t-” he started crying into his hands. “Shhhhshhhshhh…” you hushed him, “I know.” You hugged his head, trying to calm him down. “Hungry?” you asked, offering him your bowl. “No thanks…” he says, his cries now just occasional sniffling. His stomach growled, betraying his statement. “Actually, I can’t remember the last time I ate…” he said, sheepishly taking the bowl. You smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to the pantry, where you put all your cereal and canned foods. He looked a bit amazed, making sure to take a look at all his options before picking something fruity and lightly smiling back at you. You grabbed the milk for him as you walked him back to his seat. You slid the gallon over to him, pulling out some orange juice, and silently asking I he wanted any. He shook his head before digging into his cereal. He looked, surprisingly cute. You say surprisingly like you hadn’t already established that the man before you is a work of art.

You remember suddenly that there is currently an angry green man yelling on your living room floor. You smile at 2-D before walking back into the living room and picking up your phone. The call seemed to have ended, and you had two more missed calls, one from Murdoc’s and one from a new number. Judging by the area code, it was probably Russel. You called Russel back. He picked up after only two rings.

“Hello?” he asked. Damn, you should’ve just texted him. “Hello? Russel? It’s y/n, the girl with 2-D.” “Yeah, I know.” He said simply, “Are you okay? Why you sound like that?” he asked, sounding only slightly concerned. “Probably, reception?” you tried to lie, “Look, I,” You coughed, wanting to rub your throat, “I still have him, he just woke up. He was sleepwalking earlier, but Murdoc kinda woke him up. He’s eating right now, and his clothes are all wet, so you can still come get him, and pick his stuff up tomorrow or something?” you said, walking into the kitchen to get a water bottle from the fridge, smiling at 2-D as you sat in the seat closest to him. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Russel said, now sounding very concerned. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m not pressing charges, but I do plan on giving Murdoc a piece of my mind the next time I see him.” You said, trying to laugh, but again, only succeeding in bringing more pain to yourself. Russel chuckled a bit, “Alright. Hey, listen, it’s kind of late, so if you could just watch him until the afternoon, you’d be doing us a favor.” You nod. You’d already almost died, what was the worst that could happen.

“Yeah, no problem.” You smiled, “Just make sure to call me before you get here, maybe we all could go out for some coffee and sightseeing.” “Sure little lady, goodnight.” He yawns. “Goodnight.” You respond, hanging up the phone. By the time you look over at the singer, he’s already finished with his cereal. “More?” you croaked in his direction. “No, I’m full, thanks…” he faintly smiled at you again. “We’re you on the phone with Murdoc?” he asked quietly. “Russel,” you corrected him, “They were worried. They’ll come for you by the time you wake up.” You patted his arm. “Um,...” he spoke up, “I’m actually not tired.” He looked over at you with an innocent look in his eyes. God, you could think of something you could occupy him with right then. “Movies?” You said, pointing to the living room. “Yeah!” beamed 2-D, “Do you have any scary ones? Like wiv zombies an’ such?” You nodded enthusiastically, running into your room. From under your bed you pulled out a big black book, halfway filled with various DVD’s and CD’s, most of them bootlegged. You flipped to  the last page, where there sat a legal ‘The Evil Dead’ and ‘The Evil Dead II’. You closed the book and rushed past 2-D on your way to the living room. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to your book as you set the DVD player up. “My movies.” You said simply, finishing up the wiring in the back of the TV. You smiled at him when you popped the first of the trilogy in, wiggling your eyebrows. This got a chuckle out of the man as you went to turn the lights off in the kitchen, leaving on the tiny night light however.

“I love that movie…” You stood up to stretch as the credits rolled. “I could tell.” Laughed 2-D, opting to stay seated as he stretched, “You were sittin’ at the edge’a your seat the whole time.” Yeah, sure, that was why you were sitting like that. It had nothing to do with the now intoxicating man and his arm that was draped around the back of the couch. “Say, do you ‘ave a phone charger?” he says, bringing you out of your trance. “Yeah.” You said, trying to act like you hadn’t just been eyeballing him, “Your phone is in your jacket?” you asked. “I fink so, that or my jeans.” He said, getting up, “Where is all my stuff?” he asked, seeming to just notice that he wasn’t wearing his clothes. “In, my room...” you said, a heavy blush setting over your cheeks as you scratched the back of your neck. You noticed 2-D’s face redden as well. “I-I didn’t look at anything while I was changin’ ya, I swear. I just,… You were gonna get sick an’ you were all wet and…” you groaned, throwing your face in your hands. You both stood there for a good few seconds before you pulled yourself back together, “I’m just a normal fan, I’m not creepy or anything.” You assured him, “It didn’t look like you were waking up anytime soon, and your clothes are drenched in sweat, so, not wanting you to get sick, I changed you into something, less wet.” You said, probably mumbling over a few words. There were another few seconds of awkward silence.

“Fank you…” 2-D said, still blushing pretty hard.

God, he looked so cute! This would be the perfect chance to make your move. That’s what rock stars did right? They had one night stands?

“Now that you’re awake though I wouldn’t exactly hate undressing you again.” You winked playfully at him. That was stupid, you knew that was stupid, he knew that was stupid, fuck, your roommate knew that was stupid.

Apparently 2-D didn’t think it was stupid however, judging by how much deeper his cheeks got.

“I-I was, just, kidding, kinda…” you mumbled, not being able to take in enough of the man from the distance between you, “I mean I would be fine with or without it, whatever’s comfortable for you, it’s..” you sighed, trying to find the right words, “Been awhile.. you know?” you said, looking back up. “Yeah, I know…” he said, putting his hands on either side of your face, “Can I..?” he asked shyly, leaning down to put your foreheads together. You barely nodded, catching the singer’s lips in yours and running your hands through his blue locks. God, he was soft. You pulled away before he did, keeping your heads together, so that you both had enough room to breathe, but not so far as to get the anxious feeling you had before.

“Common…” you whispered to him, pulling him towards your room.

You hadn’t planned on the day going like this, but god damn you would remember this for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! tell me what i could do better or worse or whatever! i love constructive criticism! thanks for reading!


End file.
